The present invention relates to filters for filtering fluids in a work apparatus such as an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for releasing an filter assembly from a filter cap of a filter assembly.
Certain fluid filtering assemblies include a replaceable filter element that is housed within a housing that is secured to an internal combustion engine. Typically, a bottom portion of the housing is secured to, or integral with, the engine block. A top portion of the housing, or filter cap, is detachable from the bottom portion of the housing to allow the filter element to be replaced when it has met its useful service life.
One problem associated with the replacement of the filter element is the removal of the filter element from the filter cap. For example, it is often necessary to forcibly remove the filter element from the filter cap. Such forcible removal may be performed by hand or by a potentially destructive manner such as by the use of a screwdriver or pair of pliers. Moreover, in certain cases where the filter element cannot be readily removed from the filter cap, both the filter element and the cap are discarded thereby frustrating certain of the advantages relating to the use of an environmental filter (e.g., the reusability of the filter cap).
Such difficulty in the removal of the filter element also leads to other complications. For example, difficulty in the removal of the filter element tends to cause undesirable fluid dispersion (e.g., oil spillage) during the removal process thereby necessitating cleanup of the work area.
In accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a filter assembly having a housing with a fluid filter positioned therein. The filter assembly includes an ejection mechanism for ejecting the fluid filter from the housing.
In a more specific illustrative embodiment, there is provided an oil filtering apparatus. The filtering apparatus includes a filter cap having a filter chamber defined therein. The filter cap includes a side wall having an opening defined therein. An oil filter is positioned in the filter chamber. An actuator is movably secured to the filter cap. A portion of the actuator extends through the opening into the filter chamber. In a specific implementation of this illustrative embodiment, the actuator is embodied as a spring-loaded detent button which is secured to the filter cap. When the detent button is depressed by a user, the end of the detent button positioned in the filter chamber contacts a center tube associated with the oil filter thereby ejecting or otherwise urging the center tube (and hence the filter element secured thereto) out of the filter cap.
In another specific exemplary embodiment, there is provided a center tube for use with an oil filter cap which has a detent button operable to release the center tube from the filter cap. The center tube includes a tube body having a number of orifices defined therein. A first end of a post is secured to the tube body. The other end of the post is configured to be contacted by the detent button. In a specific implementation of this exemplary embodiment, the post has a spheroid-shaped member defined therein. The spheroid-shaped member is configured to be contacted by the detent button when the detent button is depressed by a user.
In regard to another exemplary embodiment, there is provided a method of removing an oil filter from a filter cap. The method includes the step of moving an actuator which extends through a side wall of the filter cap so as to exert an ejection force on the oil filter. The method also includes the step of moving the oil filter relative to the side wall in response to the ejection force being exerted on the oil filter.
In another exemplary embodiment, there is provided a filtering apparatus. The filtering apparatus includes a filter cap having a filter chamber defined therein and a fluid filter positioned in the filter chamber. An actuator is movably secured to the filter cap. The actuator is operable to eject the fluid filter from the filter chamber.
The above and other features of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.